Overshare
by MarieofIlledra
Summary: Set in the middle of Tao of Rodney. Rodney discovers how Elizabeth feels about John. Sparky!


**Set somewhere in the middle of Tao of Rodney. Lets say...after he discovered how to read minds and before he found out he was going to die. Just a little one shot that occured to me. Sparky, of course. Slighty Spanky. Enjoy!**

**Marie**

�

�

�

Rodney had learned a lot of things since he had gained the ability to read minds. He had learned, for example, that Chuck was the one in charge of the Atlantis betting pool but Major Lorne was responsible for the rather large black market. He had learned to avoid Zelenka at all costs because the man thought in a mixture of Czech and English that was truly maddening. He now knew (in far too much detail) exactly what one of the new marines thought about Teyla. _That_ particular thought had startled him enough that he had tripped and fallen flat on his face. The marine had the nerve to laugh. Rodney resolved to schedule him to train with Ronon...and to mention exactly what he thought of Teyla just before. 

It wasn't until he started trying to block the thoughts out that he learned the most disturbing aspect of mind reading. Apparently, if a thought had enough force or emotion behind it, simply ignoring it didn't quite work. Instead it would break into his own thoughts, and he would feel whatever emotion the person thinking it did. Quite disturbing at times. He would be walking along, casual as can be and then completely and irrationally feel and think something completely alien. 

He then discovered that people never just casually thought about their secrets. They _pondered_ them. He was going to have blackmail on all of Atlantis before this was through. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Rodney frowned impatiently at the tablet in is hand. Where was that stupid...aha. With a triumphant grin, he altered his course towards Elizabeth's office. He practically bounced through the door, impatient to show her what he had found. 

She eyed him warily, and he held up a hand in defense. "I'm still blocking people out, Elizabeth. Not to worry."

She nodded, looking slightly relieved. "Good. What have you found?"

"Ah. I'm glad you asked. I was reading through the data base, and I found a description of a planet where the Ancients were testing a new source of power. From the file it seems as though all tests were a success, but it turned out to be slightly less powerful than a ZPM, so they abandoned the project." He grinned eagerly, looking smug.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Only slightly less powerful? That's defiantly worth checking out." 

He rolled his eyes at her understatement. "I don't think you understand what this means, Elizabeth. If we get a power source that even _begins_ to come close to a ZPM we could have triple the shield strength, not to mention we could power up all of the city and even possibly fly it!"

Her eyes widened. "Yes, that would be wonderful, but keep in mind these records are thousands of years old. We don't even know if this power source is even still viable. Lets try not to get ahead of ourselves. Can we at least see if this power source will work before we start talking about flying the city?"

John's head popped around the corner. "We are flying the city?" He asked, eyes sparkling. 

Elizabeth laughed and waved him into her office. "Well, not yet. Rodney may have found us an alternate power source. We will have to send a team to check it out."

John deflated. "Oh. Well, if it does work, can I be the first one to fly her?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No, John, I was going to have Carson fly the city."

Rodney rolled his eyes as the pair bantered back and forth. He knew that Elizabeth was right to be cautious, but he really wanted someone to be as excited as he was. _After all, if they did get a power source...the possibilities were almost endless_. He glared halfheartedly at John. _All he cared about was flying the city, not all the fascinating scientific discoveries that could be made or...damn, he was sexy though, bet he would be amazing in bed...__all of the potentially__-_

Rodney choked loudly on absolutely nothing. 

Elizabeth and John turned to look at him in concern. He stared back, clutching his head in horror. _What the hell- oh. OH._

"ELIZABETH!" He practically roared. Both she and John looked startled. "Stop! Just...don't." He begged. "You have no _idea_ how disturbing that was."

She colored instantly. "I thought you were blocking us out!" She snapped, clearly embarrassed. 

"Well it doesn't always work." He shot back, still clutching his head. 

John bounced in his seat impatiently. "What? What's going on? What did she think?"

They both ignored him. 

Elizabeth's face was a lurid scarlet. "I'm sorry, Rodney. You won't, uh... tell, will you?"

He shook his head. "No, I want nothing more than to pretend that this never happened. EVER. I'm going to go...anywhere else."

He half ran for the control room, wondering where he would find Ronon. At least if any stray thoughts broke through from him they would be about Teyla, and not John.

�

**Thanks for reading!**�


End file.
